


I'm Just a Fool

by clockfight (babbyspanch)



Category: Planet 51 (2009)
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Realization, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Tentacle Sex, chussy, not kidding about the rating, that MORPHS into porn like youve been warned, well this happened huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbyspanch/pseuds/clockfight
Summary: Glipforg doesn't have snow. Chuck manages to recreate his earth traditions anyway.





	I'm Just a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> god hey what the fuck oh my god
> 
> ENJOY i guess???? danny is a monster and gave me almost all of these ideas merry late christmas this monstrosity is dedicated to you
> 
> shout out to slug_guts for beta work
> 
> im posting this on my main ao3 bc who cares who fukin cares i love these idiots and you CLICKED ON THIS
> 
> edit: this is No Longer posted on my main ao3 bc i'm a COWARD AT HEART

Chuck settled into the ugly orange couch in the middle of the living room, and pushed his shoulder into Grawl's until the general lifted his arm, welcoming him in closer. The room was small and comfortable, filled with flickering firelight and the sounds of the needle settling into the groove of the record Chuck just put on.

 

_‘Earth angel, earth angel, please be mine,_

_My darling dear, love you all the time--’_

 

Chuck smiled into Grawl's shoulder, glad the records he brought on his return trip had matched up with the phonographs on Glipforg. A lucky coincidence.

 

Grawl hummed, low and easy as his arm slung around behind Chucks shoulders, his broad thumb sweeping along his jaw in time with the song.

 

Chuck felt a deep calm settle into his chest, flowing heavy down all the way to his feet. The gravity on Earth and Glipforg were the same but… here, on this planet that slowly and surely was becoming less and less alien, his feet felt so much more solid on this ground.

 

“Look outside,” Grawl said, eyes locked on the round window across from them. Something was falling from the sky, sparkling and white. “First quartz-fall of the season… I’m glad you were here to see it with me.”

 

Chuck felt himself grinning and he leapt to his feet, pulling Grawl up with him. He threw open the window on the way to the record player that he cranked the volume up. He turned and grinned at Grawl, not being able to slow the energy in his body.

 

“On Earth I used to-- when I was a kid, I mean-- it-- My mom and I--” Chuck gave up trying to explain and banged open Grawl’s front door, pulling him along. Grawl’s face was amused and curious, an expression he often wore when Chuck talked about Earth customs. This time was a little different, as it was more of a personal tradition then a widespread thing. Grawl seemed to like those ones better.

 

_“Love you forever, and ever more_

_I’m just a fool, a fool in love with you--”_

 

The song poured out of the windows, curling up into the chilly air as flakes of quartz drifted to the ground, slow and meandering, almost like they were following the swell of the music.

 

Chuck pulled Grawl in close and put a hand on his waist, held Grawls hand in the proper position. Chuck couldn't help but soften his smile as the quartz caught in Grawls hair, his eyes wide, but a slow smile sweeping across his face.

 

“You want to dance.” Grawl murmured. Chuck nodded, stepping closer.

 

Grawl looked so handsome with the purple light of night wrapped around them, his smooth green skin catching the light from the house windows, rich warm gold.

 

Grawl settled his hand on the small of Chuck’s back and swept him in a slow circle, slowly finding the rhythm of the song.

 

 _“_ _I fell for you, and I knew,_

_The vision of your loveliness_

_I hope and pray_

_That someday_

_that I’ll_

_Be the vision of your happiness--”_

 

“On earth we have snow,” Chuck said, quiet into the night, unwilling to completely disturb the atmosphere. “It’s like... little chips of shaved ice and…” Grawl was smiling fondly at him again, Chuck couldn’t help but falter, “ _And_ … If it lands on you, or you catch some on your tongue, it melts into water. My mom and I… on the first snowfall, would come out and dance under it… Watch it fall and...”

 

Grawl was still smiling.

 

They had stopped swaying to the song. The final strains of the music played in the night.

 

_“A fool in love,_

_With you,_

_You,_

_You.”_

 

As the rich harmonies faded out, Grawl's eyes stayed on his. Deep and warm against the chill of the air, and Chuck felt his sense of gravity shift again.

 

Their foreheads brushed, Chuck inhaled slowly.

 

“Will you take me someday?” Grawl breathed, “Will you show me snow?”

 

Chuck kissed him. Felt the ache in his eyes and chest and fingers. Curled his hands into the thin shirt Grawl was wearing and tugged him closer, tilted his head, kissed him with everything, felt himself shake apart and pull together by this new gravitational pull.

 

The needle skipped against the end of the vinyl and Chuck drew away slowly, finally exhaling, a plume of white breath rising between them, only to be stolen by a soft wind. Chuck still didn’t feel the cold.

 

“Yeah,” Chuck whispered, “I’ll show you snow. And then we can come back home.”

 

Chuck only felt Grawl shudder because he was standing so close, Only saw him silently mouth the word ‘home’ because he hadn’t exactly taken his eyes off his lips, only saw the dark blue blush rise to his cheeks because it had the slightest hint of bio-luminescence.

 

Then he was being kissed within an inch of his life, full and fast, bubbling over with emotion and heat. Grawl walked him, still kissing, backward into the house. His house. Their home.

 

Chuck groaned when Grawl swept his tongue into his mouth and slammed the door closed with his foot in the same action. He couldn’t help his hand jumping to the edges of Grawl’s shirt, tugging insistently.

 

Grawl pulled back with a wicked looking smile, sharp and wild, hair mussed and eyes flashing. Chuck pushed him down onto the couch and swung a leg over him, pressing their foreheads together again. The intimacy was still there but the tenderness had been replaced with something hungrier.

 

“You like this being my home, huh?” Chuck rucked Grawls shirt up just a little, enough to see the beginning of his slit, already looking a little swollen. He pushed his thumb over one of the mounds slowly, and watched Grawls eyelids droop, heavy and suddenly less clear.

 

“I thought that was rather obvious,” Grawl said lowly, grabbing Chuck’s wrist and pulling it out from under his shirt, tugging Chuck closer instead, their lips a breath apart, “You want to stay..?”

 

Chuck nodded and pushed in for another kiss, needing to feel them, too distracted by how close they were to his own. Grawl pulled back just a little and Chuck felt a noise escape him, a mix between demanding and desperate.

 

“Say it for me.” Grawl said, the command in his tone sending a shiver up Chuck’s spine.

 

“I want to stay here. With you. General, sir.” Chuck said, smirking and letting his hands begin  drifting down Grawl's chest. Grawl always liked it when his title came out.

 

“For how long.” There was a hint of uncertainty lurking behind the words that Chuck needed to smooth away.

 

“As long as you’ll have me, love.” He dropped the flirting tone, sincere and open.

 

Grawl searched his face and was clearly put at ease by whatever he saw there, as he sighed happily and kissed him, slow and smoldering.

 

Chuck felt himself melt into it, giving as good as he got, squeezing Grawl’s pectorals and rolling his hips as the needle kept trying to play music that had run out.

 

Grawl’s head thunked back against the couch as he arched into Chucks hands, his shirt gathering dark stains along his slit, already growing wet.

 

Nothing boosted Chuck’s confidence quite like seeing Grawl’s slick ruin yet another of his rare, non-uniform shirts.

 

Chuck bent his head and mouthed at the fabric at the dead center of Grawl's sternum where his slit split in two directions in a ‘t’-shape. Grawl seemed to be the most sensitive there, and Chuck was rewarded for his past exploring by the desperate noise Grawl made and the rough tug in his hair of not-so-alien fingers pushing his face deeper into his messy chest.

 

Grawl groaned above him and Chuck felt his dick _throb_ at the noise. His tongue was heavy with Grawl's wet and all he could smell was the tang of it, sitting deep in his nose and the back of his throat.

 

God, Chuck wanted to drown in it.

 

He pulled back to catch a breath, jaw already aching as he panted. He hardly got a moment to suck in air before Grawl yanked him in, devastating him with a hungry wet kiss that Chuck couldn’t help but moan brokenly into.

 

Grawl's hands fluttered between them for a moment, seemingly torn between ripping off his own shirt-- now wet beyond saving-- and ripping clothing off Chuck. Chuck was distracted by a particularly sharp tug on his bottom lip, and he crushed himself closer to Grawl. Their chests smeared together and the fabric clinging to them was almost uncomfortable.

 

That seemed to help Grawl make up his mind as his reached behind Chuck and helped him pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside in one smooth motion. Chuck leaned back panting as Grawl roamed hungry eyes over his body, pushing his hair back from where it had fallen in his eyes.

 

Chuck's breath stuttered.

 

“ _Fuck,_ ” He whispered, soft but emphatic, and yanked Grawl's shirt off over his head.

 

It landed somewhere behind him with a soft _thwap_ , and Chuck couldn’t help but laugh at the noise.

 

Grawl grinned and snorted, running his hands over Chucks chest slowly, smiling as he soaked him in.

 

Grawl's chest glimmered in the shifting firelight. The fireplace sat behind them and it shone translucent through the thin skin of Grawl's ears. Chuck, always unable to resist temptation, pushed forward and caught the delicate tip of one between his teeth.

 

Grawl shuddered under him and this time Chuck could _feel_ the gush of fresh fluid running down Grawl's chest.

 

“Oh _god_ ,” Grawl whispered reverently, and Chuck let go of his ear.

 

“Nah, just me,” He whispered into the curling shell. He pushed his nose into the curve of Grawl's jaw and sucked a hot kiss to his broad neck. Grawl's fingers jumped across Chuck's bare back, grabbing and pulling as he gasped and pushed his neck closer to Chuck's mouth.

 

Chuck teased at his opening, slow and purposeful as he continued sucking a dark hickey onto Grawl's neck, knowing--just like his blush-- that they would glow there for a few hours afterward.

 

Grawl's chest started to open in welcome, and Chuck could feel one of the dripping tentacles inside reach out to caresses his fingers. Goosebumps raced up Chuck's arms as he made a noise deep in his own chest. God, Grawl was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

 

The tentacle reached out and wrapped around Chuck's wrist, drawing him in, intentions clear as a second one joined it, swirling higher up Chuck's arm, thick and heavy on his skin.

 

“ _Fuck,_ Grawl.” Chuck hissed, Grawl grinned at him and grabbed his ass.

 

“Let’s get these dumb things off you, huh?” He asked, gruff.

 

Chuck nodded and stumbled off Grawl's lap, the tentacles hung on around his wrist as long as they could, and clenched after him in his absence. Chuck breathed through his nose a moment, trying to calm himself down so this wouldn’t be over too quick. Even just unzipping his pants was an event that he had to push through, especially with Grawl laid out against their couch, panting open and flushed for him.

 

Chuck closed his eyes sharply and inhaled again before shucking his jeans, jumping on one foot and trying to balance through his eagerness.

 

When he looked up again Grawl was fucking himself lazily with his fingers and staring at him.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” He said again, emphatic.

 

Grawl grinned and his hair fell in his eyes as he upped the rhythm of his fingers.

 

Chuck blinked and he was in Grawl's lap, kissing the daylights out of him. One hand rubbed his soft ears, the other tugged on Grawl's antenna. Grawl opened his mouth to groan and Chuck tongued him to the rhythm the other man had already set.

 

Chuck’s own chest was tight and aching, his hips fucking thin air, brushing against one of the tentacles still wrapping tight around Grawl’s arm.

 

Grawl, sensing his desperation, slowly unfurled his tentacle and wrapped it around Chuck's thick thigh. It squeezed under his ass and drew him closer, slow and inevitable.

 

It always shocked Chuck how strong they were, how prehensile and--

 

A second one shot out and wrapped around Chuck's other thigh, spreading his legs further apart.

 

Chuck ripped away from the kiss, pressing close and panting into Grawl's neck, who had snaked both his arms up around Chuck's shoulders and was shuddering.

 

“God, this is always so good.” Chuck whispered and he felt Grawl's smile against his check.

 

“Mhm,” Grawl replied, and drew Chuck into him.

 

Chuck groaned at the feeling of more tentacles parting for his dick, pressing and rolling against him, pushing out of Grawl’s chest cavity and slithering all over Chucks hips and ass, drawing him deeper into Grawl.

 

Chuck panted hotly against Grawl and pushed his ass out, mouth hanging open. This next part was his favourite.

 

One of the slimmer tentacles pushed up past Chuck’s dick and brushed at his opening, dripping and searching.

 

Grawl teased his ass, spreading his legs even wider.

 

“Come on, baby. Just… God, _please_ ,” Chuck begged, turning his head to mouth against Grawl’s cheek. He turned to catch his mouth and kissed him for a moment, still not giving into Chuck’s pleas.

 

Chuck whined into his mouth and Grawl pulled back with a smirk. He tugged on Chuck's earlobe.

 

“Go on then. Please what.” God, there was that voice again.

 

“Please _fuck me_ , General.” Chuck pushed back into the tentacle again and this time it rose to meet him with perfect aim, sliding into him slowly.

 

Chuck groaned, low and long.

 

“Good boy.” Grawl said, clearly deeply affected by being inside Chuck, but doing his best to speak level and breathe even.

 

And that just wouldn’t do.

 

Chuck grinned and squeezed a moment before fucking into Grawl's chest again, cock aching. “I can take another, come on. You know I can, Grawl.”

 

Grawl breathed out sharply and another of his tentacles lashed out, seemingly without his permission, and pushed in alongside the first.

 

The stretch was incredible.

 

Grawl kissed him again, and they set their pace, fucking each other deep and hard, losing themselves in their tangle.

 

Each thrust from Grawl’s tentacles sent Chuck deeper into his slit, which was drooling the natural lubricant all over the couch, thick and viscous. Chuck’s hands lashed out and grabbed the top of the couch on either side of Grawl's head, snapping his hips over and over, panting at the exertion. He looked up to catch Grawl’s expression. He was hazy, his mouth was hanging open, tears gathering at the sides of his eyes, brows furrowed and upturned.

 

The tentacles inside him started vibrating.

 

 _God,_ he loved this man.

 

His back arched as he felt Grawl rub up against his prostate-- buzzing against it in an unpredictable pattern. Chuck started chanting swear words as he bounced up and down in Grawl's lap. The tentacles wrapped around his thighs tightened, vibrating in time with the others. It was all encompassing.

 

Chuck ducked his head and started mouthing desperately at the little nub in the center of Grawl’s chest, flicking his tongue over it and sucking on it sharply, trying to imitate the vibration pattern deep inside his ass.

 

Grawl _screamed_. His head smacked back against the couch and arched high, tentacles around and inside Chuck pulsed and rolled with Grawl’s orgasm. Chuck came just as they stiffened and released one last wave of sticky fluid, running down the insides of Chuck’s thighs.

 

Chuck collapsed on Grawl, vision slowly spotting back in from the pure white it had flashed from the sheer pleasure.

 

He smiled dreamily against Grawl, kissing whatever he could reach of him.

 

Grawl's fingers trailed up and down Chuck's spine, soothing and slow.

 

Chuck could feel Grawl pulling his tentacles back inside of himself, heavy and lazy after a fuck like that. Chuck winced a little as the last two slid out of him, and Grawl kissed his forehead slowly in reply.

 

Behind them the fire snapped, a log cracking in half. It sent a flare of sparks up the chimney.

 

“That was fucking amazing,” Chuck rasped, mouth dry.

 

“As always,” Grawl confirmed with a smirk. He pushed his thumb over Chuck’s cheekbone, so affectionate that it caught in Chuck’s throat. He had known his trajectory was curving this direction for a long time now. Since he had convinced his superiors he had to come back here, there was much to study and learn he had said. In reality Chuck was stuck in this repeating orbit, pulled in by the gravity of this planet that felt bigger than possible. Felt wide and vast and impossible in it’s possibilities. And he saw most of them reflected in the eyes of the man he was curled up with on this sticky, ruined couch.

 

Chuck coughed and said. “This couch is totally wrecked.”

 

Grawl huffed a laugh. “I guess we’ll just have to go buy another one.”

 

Chuck kissed him, slow and easy, throat still tight with emotion, solid on the ground.

 

“I guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen you were warned i tagged for chussy
> 
> if ya nasty come hang on my nasty twitter @top_venom


End file.
